The Freedom of Idiocy
by Neytah-chama
Summary: AU After graduating college, Sakura thinks the hard part is over when she gets a job at the local paper. But things become complicated when she starts liking her colleague Sasuke. Enter Sai, her best friend, who seems happy to 'help'. NOT A SAKUSAI FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**The Freedom of Idiocy**

**By Neytah-chama and THE Evil Dictator**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. If we did, Sai would have come in A LOT earlier**

There is nothing compared to getting your first job. And I don't mean babysitting your neighbor's treacherous 4 year old or anything like that. I mean a _real _job. After 8 grueling years of high school and college, I can finally feel like I'm doing something with my life. And after spending 6 months working at Walmart® with sleazy 50 year old guys* trying to hit on me, I am TOO excited to start as a journalist at [Konoha News**]. Exactly what I need is my best friend Sai to pull me out of the clouds and back to reality.

"I don't get why you're so excited about, the newspaper business is going to shit, they'll probably lay you of in a week or two."

I glare at Sai menacingly.

"Is it your purpose in life to destroy every happy feeling I have?" He shrugs.

"Maybe."

I stick my tounge out at him. I had invited him over to my house to squee about my new job, but of course, he had to be Sai.

"Chill, Sakura," he says. "I'm just giving you a reality check, if you keep your head in the clouds all the time, you're bound to fall flat on your face."

"Well," I say. "When I fall I hope I squash you on the way down."

Sai chuckles. "I'm sure you will. Just like last time… and the time before… and the…HEY!" He says as he dodges the book I had just hurled across the room at him.

"How 'bout this?" I say. "You can come with me. You're a great photographer, I bet they'd hire you. Let's see if it's really as bad as you say it is."

"Did you not hear me earlier?" Sai exclaimed. "The newspaper industry is going to shit!"

"Look who's talking, Mr. Still Lives in his Mom's Basement!" I retort. "If you keep this up, YOU"LL be going to shit!"  
"Oh, thanks!"

I sigh. "Seriously, Sai. You lecture everyone about how they're screwing up their lives, but look at you! Get off your ass and do something with your life!"

"Wow," he says. "You sure know how to kill the mood."

"Well," I say, "karma's a bitch."

We have such a great friendship, don't we?

**Soooo… that's the end of chapter 1. Yayness.**

**Sorry it's so short it'll be longer next time. R&R pwease!**

***guess who he is!**

****if anyone has a better name for the newspaper, please tell me, becuz 'Konoha News' kinda sucks**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Freedom of Idiocy Chapter 2**

**By THE Evil Dictator**

5 days later… (Sai's POV)

"You did what?" I shriek, my voice reaching an octave that should not be humanly possible.

I can practically see Sakura grinning at the other end of the line. "I told my boss, Tsunade, that I have a friend who wanted a job as a photographer at her newspaper," Sakura repeats.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. Slowly, I swallow. " Since when did I want the job?" I ask her.

"I told you, you need to get off your lazy ass and get a real job. You're a great photographer, so I decided that you're coming to work with me," Sakura says gleefully. Little bitch enjoys my pain.

I take a deep breath. "I don't think you quite understand the situation," I begin.

"How so?" Sakura asks.

"I'm not really that kind of photographer," I explain. "My pictures are _art_."

"So what? I made you a resume and gave it to her. She likes you!"

"What?"

"I know, right? I you need to do is go to an interview and then you get the job!" Sakura squeals.

"I'm not going," I sigh.

"What?"

"I said, I don't want the job," I say.

"You're taking the job. I ran into your mom at the supermarket and told her you're getting a job! She's super excited!"

"You did what?"

"Now, Sai, do you want to face your mother's disappointment or do you want take the job?"Sakura asks menacingly.

"Sak –"

"If you don't, I'll tell your mom about that time in high school at Teresa Jones's birthday party where –"

"When's the interview?" I ask.

"Um… ten minutes," she says.

" 'kay. I'll be there," I say, hanging up.

I am so screwed.

"He's mine, bitch!"

That's the first thing I hear when I enter the office building.

"Oh yeah? Just because you starve yourself doesn't mean he'll go for a whore like you!"

"How troublesome," mutters a young man standing a few feet away from me.

"At least I'm not a pig like you!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Ino, Temari, quiet down," says a voice behind me. I jump and turn around, my face nearly colliding with the boobs of the woman standing behind me. I back up a bit.

"You must be Sai," The woman says.

"Y-yeah," I stutter. Her and her boobs are slightly intimidating.

"You can call me Ms. Tsunade," she says.

I nod slowly. Nearby, I can hear the two women start screaming at eachother again. Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?

"So Sai got the job? I'm so proud," my mom says into the phone as I walk into the kitchen. "I thought he'd never get off his ass. He's already **24** and he's never had a **REAL JOB**," she says pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, mom," I say. "Stop conspiring with Sakura, she's putting dangerous things in your head."

"Yeah, totally!" she says, totally ignoring me.

I sigh. "See ya, mom," I say. I exit the kitchen and walk into the hall. I feel a buzzing in my pocket. Sighing, I dig the phone out of my pocket and flip it open. "Hello?

"Hello, Sai," Says a strangely familiar voice. "It's been a long time."

Creepy much?

**I don't really like this chapter, mostly because it skips around so much. I didn't want to write the other parts… **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, despite my laziness.**

**- THE Evil Dictator**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Freedom of Idiocy Chapter 3**

**By Neytah-chama**

As much as I hate to admit it, Sai might've been right. Work isn't all cupcakes and butterflies. It can be HELL sometimes. But it is SO worth it. If only Sai could see that!

As I am trying to type an article a girl with long blonde hair walks over to me.

"Hey, I'm Ino. You must be the new girl, Sakura. I just wanted to say, welcome to the workplace." I smile.

"Thanks." Ino glances around quickly before sitting down in my cubicle.

"So, I heard you recommended the new photographer, Sai."

"Yeah." I say, glancing up for a second before looking back at the screen.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"…"

I burst into laughter. Everyone in the whole workplace could hear me. This guy in the cubicle across from me looks at me funny. Ino waves coyly at him before he turns back to his work.

It cracks me up every time. I really should be over it by now, but it is SO funny! Me and Sai, now that would be something. By day two, I'd probably kill him. Just joking of course!(not really)

Between fits of laughter, I tell Ino, no, we aren't in any sort of relationship other than friendship. She nods.

"Okay then. But I'd thought I'd let you know. Him:" She says, pointed to the guy she had previously waved at. "He's mine." I nod.

"Understood." She sighs.

"Good. Glad we got that settled. Just being safe, don't want you to be like last time… speaking of which," she says giving an evil eye to another blonde walking over to Ino's object of affection. "I have some unfinished business to attend to." She then gets up and walks over to the soon-to-be battlefield.

I really thought everything was over. The drama, the bitchfights, the guy in the middle who doesn't give a shit…

They say high school never ends. Whoever 'they' is, I think they're right.

"Sakura!"

What?" I look up to see Sai having a panic attack right before my eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Sai. It looks like you've seen a ghost.'

"I have."

"Oh, you _actually_ got a photo for that ghost story down at the old library?"

"No. _He's here!_ You have to help me!" I sigh.

Sai, would you stop it with the aliens?"

"No! it's not aliens! It's my old roommate from college!" I gasp.

"You went to _college_?"

He sighs. "Yes, Sakura, I went to college a year before dropping out, but that's not the point!"

"What superhuman being got you to go to college?"

"Sakura, will you just forget about me actually going to college. The problem is my old roommate is here."

"And WHAT is so bad about that?"

"Sai, is that your girlfriend?" A voice says out of nowhere.

I look up to see a guy with spiky blonde hair and a huge smile on him face, like he'd just one the lottery.

…I never thought I'd say this, but I can see why Sai dropped out of college. Sai looks at the expression on my face and smiles.

"THAT is what's so bad about that."

"Naruto! Get your ass back in here! Can you not follow any directions?"

And then I see him.

You know that feeling when you start a new school, and you don't know anyone, and it seems like nothing's gonna work out, and then you see _him_.

Well, I just got a huge facefull of déjà vu, of that feeling, when I saw him.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go."

"Bye, Sai's girlfriend!" Naruto says as he drags him away.

"No, I'm not-"

But then he's gone.

**Yay! End of chapter 3!**

**So… Sasuke finally made his appearance(if you couldn't figure out who HE was)**

**And the guy that Ino likes, if you couldn't figure it out, yes, it is Shikamaru, and the love rival is Temari**

**THE Evil Dictator is writing the next chapter, it' probably be up in a few days, depending on how lazy she is.**

**Lastly, PLEASE review!**

**Thankies!**

**-Neytah-chama**


End file.
